EP 1413190 discloses a round baler equipped with a pick-up followed by an overshot conveyor and a cutter arrangement operating in an overshot manner. Above each of the pick-up and the overshot conveyor is provided a sheet metal guide, of which the one located downstream and above the overshot conveyor can deflect under the pressure of the harvested crop that is being conveyed. This configuration is detrimental in so far as crumbling harvested crop can accumulate on the two sheet metal guides and is blown downward during operation on public roads and this litters the streets. In addition it is difficult to configure the spatial arrangements optimally in the case of a vertical adjustment of the pick-up during the supply of harvested crop.
EP 1038431 discloses a round baler with two baffles that follow each other above a pick-up with an overshot conveyor and are configured with elastic tines that can conform to the thickness of the flow of the crop. The downstream baffle is controlled so as to pivot transverse to the flow of the crop and extends into the baling chamber and extends underneath a baling roll at the entrance to the baling chamber. This configuration is saddled with the disadvantage that in the case of a heavy flow of crop, the crop is forced through the spaces between the tines of the downstream baffle, resulting in an undesirable accumulation of crop.